The Reino follow up special
by Lynn Beltran
Summary: Remember the Valentines chapter Reino's haunting words 'this is fine until for now but I want better next year'  well it's been a year. How will Kyoko react stay tuned ;D
1. Chapter 1

The follow up promise

Remember the valentines chapter Reino's haunting words '_this is fine until for now but I want better next year'_

NEXT YEAR V-Day

Kyoko strolled in the park thinking of her new role, trying to get into character thinking of anything that would lead her way.

Kyoko's new role was a skater punk chick who was very athletic and hated fakes, the popular, and her new step-father.

Kyoko let her mind wander as she looked around the park hoping to eye someone anyone who could help her figure out how to accurately play her role. She began to think of what kind of music she would like when she though of visual kie she shivered, she never has a good experience with that genre of music.

'Think Kyoko think...' Kyoko still having difficulty decided to call Ren. She pulled out her phone and hit #3 on her speed dial without hesitation. It rang two times before he answered.

"Hello Ms. Mogami, Happy Valentines Day." there was a smile in Ren's voice Kyoko relaxed and smiled then the intentional shock registered.

"TODAY IS VALENTINES DAY!" More a question to herself but Ren answered anyway.

"Um yes, don't you remember I asked where you wanted to eat tonight. You said we should just go to my place and you would cook. Ms. Mogami are you alright it's not like you to forget things like these." _'Actually it's got love in it so I'm not surprised_'' when en noticed the long pause he became concerned.

"Ms. Mogami, are you there" Ren checked his phone "um hello?"

Kyoko couldn't answer, stuck frozen in place she looked at the reason Mr. Tsurugas concern continued to grow.

Reino.

LET'S REWIND A LITTLE BIT K-view

Kyoko was slightly in shock that today was v-day the day she hated the most, how could she forget she didn't know. Kyoko had already given Moko-chan her v-day gift early because she had to leave to America for a few weeks of shooting their new show, and everyone else got theirs a week before because Kyoko had to be fully submersed with her character. Ren was the dinner thing mentioned earlier.

In short she had no reason to remember. While Ren slightly yammered on about a previous conversation Kyoko started to walk away fast from plain sight, doing anything to make herself hidden.

Keeping the phone to her ear Moshe could hear Ren's concern for her in his voice, when she was going to tell him that she was perfectly fine and he needed not to worry. Out from the shadow of the tree came out Reino.

Kyoko's mind and body froze.

Now We Join Ren  
>Ren dually noticed the pause and asked again "Kyoko are you alright?" hoping his informality would trigger a reaction. When it didn't he started to more deeply worry.<p>

Kyoko on the other hand was incapable of thought or movement any kind for 3 short seconds. 'Can't... mo..ve.. nee..d to... mov...e!'

Reino spoke for the first time caressing her cheek he said " I've missed you my princess" seductively smiling he leaned in close and almost kissed her on the nape of her neck.

It was Ren who jolted her from his trance long enough to avoid him.

Ren view  
>As he listened to the silent Kyoko he could hear the vague sound of a stupid 'beagle' calling His Kyoko 'princess'. Ren not being able to stand it shouted "Kyoko!"<p>

K-views  
>Kyoko was eternally graticule to her loving sepal. But focused her attention on the threat at hand.<p>

"What Do You Want You Beagle!"

"Don't tell me you forgot our promise from last year" he said in a seductive manner.

Kyoko merely responded forgetting Ren on the phone said "your delusional I made no promise to you!"

Ren was proud of her on the other line but still concerned at to what was happening and where.

Reino smiled "alright then if your so insistent than. Here."

Kyoko did in fact know what Reino was talking about, in fact she was trying to hide because those words haunted her 'until next year' those words repeated itself.

Now Kyoko held a box in her hands. She looked at it dumbstruck and skeptically.

Reino smiled and took his leave. "Oh and meet me back here at 7, there'll be even more where that came from" he winked and nonchalantly walked off.

Ren suddenly hearing silence decided to talk. "Kyoko... Um are you alright."

Kyoko jolted a little quickly replayed. "Um y...yes I'm sorry but I'll call you back. Good bye Mr. Tsuruga."

The phone hung up.

Kyoko hid in the safety of her room. Locking the door securely behind her. She turned back to look at the miniature box that laid dormant in ther middle of her room. Cautiously she walked towards it, out ruling ant demon or hate letter she decided to open it.

Kyoko's jaw fell to the floor. Her eyes remained on the object now in her hands, unable to tear them away stuck in lala land dream land (in summary Kyoko's eyes were sparkling and she was in Kyoko land).

"Odette" Kyoko said dreamily, dancing around the room and giggling so happily. She loved it. She smiled and for one split second loved the person who gave it her. At least till she remembered it was Beagle. '_What am I Thinking This Is probably Just some ploy at something'_

Kyoko began to argue with himself _'Then again its sooo pretty' _

'_But its Beagle's Never accept anything from beagle'_

'_But its Odette'_

"Augh What Am I Suppose To DO!"

**So I really wanted to do a Reino chapter because we'll beneath the creepy x-factor he is the only one who has guts to say he loved her "Look it up I'm really not kidding" :D so anyway I hope you enjoy and I'll continue shortly sorry about the about the wait the wedding scene is really taking a lot of my time. Hahah im sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- decisions or demise  
>Kyoko scared of her choice told Ren she would come by four hours ahead of time and instead of valentine dinner it would be valentines lunch with the another extraordinary gelatin made by Kyoko.<p>

When Kyoko arrived Ren had already set the table and did everything she specificated over the phone.

Kyoko knocked on the door once before Ren opened it. Letting her in she immediately darted for the kitchen.

Feeling Ren's stare on her she decided to make conversation. "How was your shoot today?"

"No more than usual, we finished earlier than usual though. How's your character coming along"

Kyoko continue chopping the vegetables while she answered "I'm still not sure how to convey her. She's just kind of..." she paused and looked up at Ren and said "...complicated"

Ren looked at her and volunteered his help "tell me more about the character I'm sure I can help"

Kyoko unable to denied her senpai had told him the minor details.

Unfortunate for the first time he didn't know how to deal with her character. He only gave her some advice he had given her before.

After two hours the food was made, devoured and erased of any trace it was ever there.

Kyoko say down and watched T.V. With Ren when she noticed she only had 20 minutes to get to appointed place.

Kyoko thanked Ren for his hospitality and left his apartment. Ren who had completely forgotten beagle asked if she needed any help dealing with him.

Kyoko never wanting to purposefully lie to her senpai told him "No but thank you for your concern, He isn't going to bother me anymore."

Ren unsure of what that meant or even if he should believe he let her go and she sprinted her way toward the park. Grabbing her bike and bag she made it to the park under tree 5 minutes ahead of time.

Reino has come of course 5 minutes late.  
>Reino smiled, amused at the fact that she came this time without a hostage as bait.<p>

Kyoko still unsure of wether or not to trust him stayed seated on the grass, looking up at him. Reino crept closer but Kyoko did not back away in fear. Finally he sat in the grass beside her.  
>"So where's my chocolates?"<br>Kyoko looked besides herself but reluctantly pulled out a box of chocolates she had made for herself and gave it to him. "Here". She did not blush or find any pleasure in the exchange and soon wondered why she even came.

Kyoko began to here the "Kyaa's" of screaming hysterical fan and suggested they move to a different location.

When Kyoko did not know was that Reino had already suspected that that would happen and had the reservations set for her and him to enjoy.

When they entered the limo Reino made Kyoko sit next to him instead of far away like she planned. He reached out his hand and couldn't help but make her face him. Kyoko again no longer had control over her body, she faced him and he looked ready to kiss her. Then told her, "here change into this" handing her a simple black and violet-blue dress with matching shoes and even jewelry. That caught Kyoko of guard but she shortly realized -or wanted to anyway- that he was just messing with her.

They stopped at hair salon where they did her hair and allowed her to get dressed. When she came out she a girlier version of setsu minus the blond wig and indecently to everyone.

Reino was in awe, today he decided he would do something he hadn't dared dreamed of, near even thought of mentioning.

**So what should reino do? What is he going to say…. Not even I know (wink wink), leave some suggestion and see what happens. Hoped you Enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dinner and a Show

Reino looked at the skeptic Kyoko and smiled. Somehow he can feel normal around her, like somehow someway she made him feel normal. Kyoko on theother hand felt completely different.

Reino leaned over the table and asked another question that caught her off guard "Will you be in my next video?"

"Huh?" Kyoko hadn't expected that, but then again with Reino she could never expect anything. That was what terrified and sometimes interested her, more to say allured her to him.

"You heard me" smiling an intimate smile.

"Why ?' as a professional she was interested but as just Kyoko she didn't know how to respond.

"Because isaid so" smile turning into a sarcastic smirk.

"um okaaaay, so say I do agree. What character am I acting? When will I be acting?" Kyoko began, after all a gig was a gig and she even preforme with her enemy once before, why not her stalker.

A pleased smile on his lips, he knew he got her attention.

"All you have to do is pretend to be my girl."

"Whkahag *choking, gasping for air* ( translation: WHAT!)"

"Its pretty simple, you'll just have to be in my arms, holding my hand or something like that."

"WHY ON EARTH WOULD I DO THAT?"

"Because if you don't I'll make you wish you had." He said with a cruel matter-o-fact smile.

Being enough to presuade her, she reluctanly agreed.

"… When do we start?" with much reluctance.

He smiled wide then said "Next week, I'll keep in touch." He got up, told the waitress to put it on his tab, and left Kyoko with shivers going down her spine.

** Am I cruel enough yet? Hahah just kidding. I don't think kyoko will ever fully understand reino. So random well leave a suggestion and see what happens ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Dream or Reality

*****Hey everyone I'm sorry about that minor confusion but here is the real 4th chapter to this series. I hope you guys enjoy here goes ;D******

Kyoko sat in her room dazed and confused. She looked at her roof then to at the twisted and dark but beautiful princess dress that laid on the floor, Kyoko too drained of energy to pick up or even attempt to even care to pick it up.

She sighed 'Something is definitely wrong with him . . . I mean why after all this time would he . . . . Just . . . Why?'. Kyoko rubbed her head having more questions than answers; she had hoped that for a simple v-day but with a two year in a role Beagle disturbance that seemed downright impossible.

As she looked back to the wall, she let out the deepest sigh of the century, one that even Lory could never produce and left everyone clueless. After all the confusion and exhaustion sleep finally took her and she was in captivated by a dream.

-Her Dream-

Kyoko walked had and hand with a man she couldn't identify, where she would usually blush she smiled at her and all the while she didn't think once that there was something wrong here.

Kyoko impartial to delusions of finding her prince anymore felt the safest with this man, though when she tried to look at him she only saw his smile. She knew he was the one.

As they walked she only then noticed sharp nails (INUYASHA NAILS haahahah jkjk you can see them whenever Reino gets involved. :D I. Want. His. Nails. :) ) that she once dreaded prompting her to turn herself so she could look up. When she did she looked up into the most exotic purple eyes she had ever seen, but unlike in real life where she would run away, she leaned into his figure and kissed him.

-Reality check!-

Kyoko woke up and tried to remember her dream but couldn't. All she knew was that she was happy in the dream. Her heart told her she was happy but her mind sensed something wrong. She couldn't figure it out but she dismissed it. She looked at the clock and realized she had about an hour before she had to get to work and 30 minutes before she had to get up. She decided to take a shower.

As the day dragged on she tried to remember her dream but could only see lips, and though many would think she was delusional she though she felt the warm sensation of another pair of lips on hers.

***So what do you think? Sorry its short but don't worry Reino will appear in the next chapter ;D definitely not complete without reino. Well until next time enjoy! And review it helps me comeup with ideas. BTW Kyoko probably hates me for my stories hahaha so not her character . . . well kind of ;D***


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- What just happened?

Kyoko finally remembered he part her mind willed herself to forget. Then stuck in terror couldn't stop think about it. She pretended to be fine but the fact was that she felt frozen inside. If he had a hold on her before than it was stonger than ever before now. Ren had taken the liberty of taking her home after his shoot and her scenes as Natsu ended. But all the while, he was worried about her, sure she would answer his questions but she never tried to ask him any questions like if he had eaten or well anything else for that matter. When Ren pulled up to the restaurant he finally asked "Kyoko are you okay?"

This seemed to jog Kyoko out of her terror induced state but she had no reaction to his informality. "F-fine umm I mean I'm fine." She smiled "Thank you Mr. Tsuruga for driving me I'm sorry I was incontinence to you again."

"Please don't worry about it you aren't an incontinence I just wish you would stop considering yourself as one." Kyoko nodded and was about to turn inside but ren grabbed her wrist "Kyoko" he said with much emphasis in his voice. "Call me if Anything happens alright?"

Kyoko nodded again and turned back she quickly walked inside before anymore questions could be asked.

Kyoko stayed in her room, unable to sleep much less think. She looked at the dress that, because was to beautiful to throw away, was now hanging form her closet when she heard a ringing come from it.

Kyoko had hear the melody it played but couldn't place it. She crawled closer to the dress and pulled out a phone any answered it. "Hello?"

"What took you so long to answer?"

"What?" Kyoko looked at the phone in her hands to make sure this wasn't a trick.

"Oh nevermind you have to meet Reino at the plaza in 10 minutes. Don't worry about your outfit he has one prepared. He said that if you don't hurry that you would regret it."

"Wait who is this? I just found this pho-"

"Yes in the dress Reino gave you the day before yesterday. Yeah I know anyways he said to meet him at 11:30 And that means you have oh I'd say 20 minutes so you better get there fast." He hung up the phone. And Kyoko was left staring at the phone dumbstruck.

Sadly Kyoko knew what plaza he was talking about without him, assumed to be long blond hair'd guy (I don't and I'm pretty sure Kyoko doesn't know his name), telling her.

Kyoko arrived just barely on time, and looked through the area, listening for fangirl screams or in distant murmuring when she felt a gush of wind on her neck and jumped 5 feet in the air. "Why do you always do that!"

Reino smiled and looked at her amused. 'She's still so very interesting' "Come on." He ushered her to yet another black limo and handed her an outfit "put this on." And closed the door for her to change in privacy. When she was done she stepped out and wearing Setsu's pants (more Goth if that's possible), and a black and purple corset top (I can't imagine Reino picking something different for her. I like to think purple is his fav. Color) she looked stunning. Just as soon as she stepped out she almost fell over her high heels so he helped her get her leveling, holding her steady and putting her back up.

She looked up then remember her dream and blushed. That had taken Reino by surprise but she enjoyed that. "So Kyoko are you ready?"

"Ready? For what?"

"Oh for our second date."

*******Hi everyone, what do you think? Sorry I know that I took longer than usual publishing. I apologize but I hope you like. Thank again for liking anf faving my stories. Please review cause like I said it helps me come up with ideas, and complains or comments and I'll do the best I can to oblige. Well Peace ;) ***


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Because it's you.

Kyoko hadn't been giving anytime to protest or well do anything. Reino had seized hold of her hand and led her to a dark romantic setting far from the frantic fans or the light of day. Kyoko gasped as she was led to the secluded corner of the world with only the moon, stars, and candlelit table to guide their path. In this instant she felt like a princess. She sat in the chair Reino pulled out for her and he took his seat across from her.

Sensing Kyoko still felt too guarded he brought out a rose as silver as his hair and with Reino twist on Cain puppy eyes but serious Reino expression said "I apologize."

Kyoko who was momentarily awe stuck by the rose asked "what?"

Reino repeated himself "I apologize for last year and well for everything."

Kyoko was flabbergasted; when she could finally speak again she asked "Why? Why do you care?"

Reino smiled softly, a sincere smile that seemed to melt her heart almost completely, "I don't know. You just interest me. You're . . . Unique. You're special."

Kyoko glanced at him confused, here was the man who toyed, stalked, and all but raped her saying sorry? Saying she was unique and special? There was definitely something wrong here. "Begl-"

He shook his head "Call me Reino"

She hesitated a second "Don't you have a last name? Saying your first name seems like we're too familiar with each other."

Reino grinned "No. I threw that away a long time ago. There was no use for it."

Kyoko sighed and unwillingly continued "R- Reino-kun" she stumbled, blushing at this in discrepancy "Your mistaken. There is nothing special about me. I'm average, a no-name newbie talento."

The waitress came out with the first course and Reino's gaze never left Kyoko, despite the waitress desperate silent pleas for him to look her way. Reino waved her off without looking at her and Kyoko humbly accepted her plate thanking the envious waitress. After she took her leave Reino continued "No, I'm not wrong."

"Reino-kun" Kyoko looked down at her plate, unsure how to make his see the truth.

The night passed and before Kyoko knew it Reino was dropping her off in front the restaurant. Unsure of what to say next Kyoko opened the door and stepped out, at the last second Reino caught her hand, forcing her to turn. Kyoko gasped in surprise and was in captivated by his the words she thought he was going to say "Kyoko." He paused and she held her breath "Tomorrow we start filming. I'll pick you up before then."

Again taken off guard, she thought for sure he would say the L word. Unable to speak either of embarrassment of her thoughts or the fact Reino just had that effect on her she nodded her head, slight blush brushing against her cheek, took her back and walked into the restaurant not looking back until she was already inside and Reino's limo was long gone.

There ends Date Number 2.

*** Because today's my birthday I thought I'd be nice here's the first chapter for the day how was it? Reino is getting harder to write, well not really but I think he needs more lines. Next chapter, Kyoko's thoughts on her date and Ren's phone call (some major misunderstanding). Well enjoy Imma go eat cake Virtual cake for all lol!***


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Isn't torture better?

BTW: I usually just put in the first chapter and assume the others are the same but DISCLAIMER! I don't own Skip Beat but if I did Kyoko would have probably found out Ren was Koun, that she was in love with him and that they were meant to be.

Sho: wait what about me?

Reino: Whinny. I'd definitely get her.

Hikaru: isn't that Kyoko's choice?

Awe Hikaru you're soo cute! Come here I want to hug you.

Hikaru: wha~at but I never appear in your stories or anyth-

That'll change soon. As a though you really are short.

Hikaru: (blush, blush) n-n-no its just you're tall

Sho: hey we're here too you know.

Sho, calm down I'll hug you next

Sho: What does that have to do wi- (I hug him)

Okay you got your hug now go be a good boy, you don't come for another chapter or two

Sho: *unintelligent grumbling* (walks off, Hikaru walks with him)

Alright well Reino lets go eat cake in a graveyard *devilish smile* I hear it's a full moon tonight

Reino: I guess, we'll enjoy the read. Its Ren's turn to face confusion *devilish smile mirroring my own*

Chapter 7: Isn't torture better?

A/N: _Thoughts,_ **Ren's thoughts, **regular talk.

_Isn't it better to be tortured? I mean what is this? First stalks me to get back at Sho one, then the next year he says he loves me AS MIO, and this year he says HE'S SORRY? Ugh this is so exhausting . . . watch the next thing he's going to call me to say Good Ni-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing. She shivered; man sometimes she was just that good. Not bothering to check who it was she flipped her phone open and sighed "What do you want now?"

"Miss Mogami?" Kyoko sat up from her laying position on her bed, eyes wide open and freaking out with what she just said to her beloved sempai! _OH I can't believe I just said that! What with Mr. Tsuruga think of me? I have to tell him I didn't mean it quick._

"Gomenasai Mr. Tsuruga! I thought you were someone else! I-i-is there anything I can do for you today?"

**That took me off guard; I wonder who she could have thought I was? I've never heard her talk that way to anyone. Not even Fuwa. She doesn't seem to want to talk about it so I'll drop it. **"Ah its quite alright, are you sure you're alright? You seemed spacey earlier"

_Oh should I tell him? No definitely not, he was already concerned when I was leaving for the –ugh first date, or should it even be called that? –meeting with Reino. If I tell him I went to see him again, _She shivered;_ I don't even want to think about it_. "Ah sorry about that I had a lot on my mind, I finally think I grasped the character I told you about." _That isn't a lie. But no way I'm telling him where the inspiration came from._

"That's great Kyoko, oh and I heard you were requested for another PV. When do you start filming?"

_Geeep! He knows! I hope he hasn't figured out who for . . . ah why meee?_

"Mogami?" There was a concern in his voice.

"Ah, I start tomorrow. I'm very excited; it's a role I've never encountered before so I want to have fun with it." She wasn't sure whether or not that was a lie. True it was a role she had never done before but was it really something she was excited about? She was after all going to be Reino-kun's girlfriend. Maybe this wasn't a lie at all, maybe she just hadn't really given it much thought until now?

"-e PV?" Kyoko just realize she hadn't been listening. "Huh?"

Ren chuckled and stated "I said I'm glad to hear, what role are you going to be playing in the PV?"

"a- I'm going to be the girlfriend, the part isn't hard. It's more like I'm just following his lead, you know hand and hand stuff nothing really complicated." That was definitely unexpected.

Ren voiced simmered minor anger, that had it been anyone not Kyoko or Yoshiro would have never noticed. "Whose PV is it?"

_Danger, Danger, Danger, What do I say! _"Umm, well I'm not completely sure myself. But I meet everyone tomorrow morning so . . . um . . . yeah" _It's not like I can hide it from him forever! What am I doing!_

**She's hiding something that's definite. Ooo I got it. **"Alright how about I drive you over?"

"Thank you for the offer but I have someone coming to pick me up" _I'm sorry for all the lies I'm telling!_

"I see who is driving you?"

"The company is sending a driver, I believe"

"Kyoko is there a particular reason, you're so quick to answer?" Tsuruga was nearing his curiousity point and just asked. "Are you romantically involved with the singer?"

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOO! I MEAN THERE IS NO WAY I'D BE IN LOVE WITH THAT BEAGLE! I-" _Crap I said his Name (Nickname). Oh no what have I DONE!_

"Beagle?" Ren was astonished. Had something really conspired with that damn Beagle and HIS lovely fairy tale, voodoo doll, revenge filled childhood best friend? And why was she hiding it?

"Ah, Oh I said there is a Beagle dog outside of my window." _Stupid Lie, stupidest thing I could have said. _"I'm sorry Tsuruga but I really must be going to sleep now good night and pleasant dreams."

"Alright Go-" she hung up the phone on him before he could finish. **I knew I shouldn't have let her go that day. I already lost Kyoko to that Beagle, she already fell in love with him.**

***Wow right! First off anyone else think Ren made like a huge jump there? I'm sure not even Kyoko thinks this . . .yet ;) but we'll find that out later. Thank you guys for being patient and haha for all your nice comments :) I do try, well with that said How was it? Leave a review and I'll do what I can. Oh and **Munford** Sho is definitely coming in, in a chapter or two in the near near future :) Hope you enjoyed***


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Forever Mine

Kyoko woke up early the next morning. Quickly got dressed and for the first time in her life used Odette (A/N: not sure if Kyoko used it in Sho's PV I only know Sho flaunted it in front of her), applied lip-gloss and was out the door. As promised Reino's limo was waiting for her, she walked to short distance to the car, and then stepped into the car without a second thought.

"Good Morning Reino-kun" she smiled with little enthusiasm. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night what with tossing and turning, worrying about how angry Ren would be.

"Is it?" Reino glanced out the window, purple eyes hidden by a thick pair of stylish sunglasses.

Kyoko tried to sit as far as possible from the purple eyed monster (I don't think Reino is a monster but after reading this other manga I can't help want to call him it lol) but he had other plans. He clasped hold of her wrist which caused her to fall on his lap.

"Geeeep!" was what she yelped before removing herself and sitting aside from him. She wanted to move away, as always, but Reino placed his arm on her shoulder before she could escape.

Rather uncomfortable she tried to make small talk, "S-So Reino-kun. What's the name of the song for the PV were doing today?"

Reino removed his gaze from the hellish bright sky (even with his sunglasses on and none transparent tinted windows it was still pretty bright) to the small petite girl that sat next to him. He mentally sighed but still answered. "It's called 'Forever Mine'."

"Forever Mine?" Kyoko's general curiosity came seeping out.

"Yeah" kyoko didn't know what to say next so she just enjoyed (tried to anyways) the ride. When the car stopped, Reino stepped out.

His movements confused her; this wasn't the studio was it? She had to ask "is this where we're going to shoot the video?" Reino gazed into the car at her, "no just follow me." He held out his hand, unconsciously her hand when to his but at the last second pulled back. Reino made no advance or retreat, after realizing what she did then decided to take his hand. He helped her out the limo, and led her into . . . store? It was a designer clothing store based solely for Vie Kie design to be exact.

Reino let go of her hand, leaving empty warmth in its wake. "Pick sometime out." Was all he said, before making his way to the viewing area? Kyoko was confused.

It wasn't like Kyoko didn't have any idea what to buy; she was just dumbstruck that after two dates Reino wanted her to choose the outfit. Was it because her clothes were so plain? Or he didn't want her to stick out like a sore thumb? Kyoko shook her head side to side unsure what to make of him. While her mind was preoccupied with questions, her body when on autopilot and before she knew it she was in the dressing room dressed in a mixture between Kyoko, Setsu and Natsu mixture. It was modest but still able to bring out her cute petite figure in a seductive way; her hair had grown to about shoulder length by now and had been dyed back to its original color. Kyoko actually kind of liked it; she stepped out of the dressing room and walked out.

Reino sat there and smiled his approval; he stood up and walked up to her. "I take back what I said, I like you just the way you are." His long fingers slipped through her silky hair, raising the end to his mouth, kissing her nice strawberry smelling hair. Kyoko blushed madly, when his hand dropped, it found its way to Kyoko's hand. Intertwining and then he lead the way out the shop. They walked out and Kyouko realized just then that Reino had a couple of brand name bags that suspiciously looked like just her size, in fact her outfit from just before she changed earlier was in there as well. 'Did . . .did he buy me everything I picked out?' not even she knew what she picked out.

Kyoko was following Reino's lead when she noticed a Black Porsche pull up besides the limo. At first she thought maybe that it was just some rich kid with too much money to spend but when he stepped out of car with the wind wafting though his hair like he owned the town Kyoko knew that it was her egotistical childhood best friend. Sho flipped his hair as you often see the cool guys do in movies when he caught eyes with the one and only Kyouko Mogami.

For a second he thought he was hallucinating because first of all Kyoko has no fashion sense, and second of all this girl was holding hands with his number one . . . no scratch that his second biggest rival for Kyouko that it, third in show business. He shook his head, deciding that it couldn't be her. He walked passed them and she got in the car, but got a faint chill as Reino grinned his victory while stepping in the car. "That bastard! That was Kyoko!" Sho turned towards the car but the limo had already left. Sho was now as confused as Ren and for once they were both on the same wave length, 'Is Kyoko in love with Reino?'

*** Sorry longtime to update, I couldn't think of what to write for this one. . . I have to say that Ren and Sho are really paranoid about Kyouko. Has anyone else realized that? Eh all wells, anyway after this Kyoko goes to the studio. What happens next, well find out in the next installment. Hope you enjoyed by my lovelies ;D


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Meeting Katora

Reino smirked at "His Kyoko" she was almost exactly what he saw the fourth time they met. A picture of beauty and elegance that warmed his heart and sent shivers down his spine all at once. She clung to him but not like the annoying fangirls reino was used to. No she made it obvious that he was hers and she didn't take lightly to sharing.

Upon entering the set the director grinned ear to ear. "Reino! I'm so glad you could make it with your" the unknown director s eyes darted up and down kyokos body "stunning girlfriend" kyoko looked at the director with disdain and displeasure. Reino smiled with his eyes as he saw the director cower at her response, he felt kyoko intertwine her fingers with his own and tighten for reassurance. Reino smiled at her. The director sensing the chemistry between them felt as if it was better not to say anything more, so instead escorted them to the meeting room. In the meeting room, aside from the band members and extras, were 3 major/minor supporting characters. The first was a woman named Elina Tsumuno, she was to play the meddling older woman who makes everything worst for the main couple. There was an amusing child named Nico Moine who brings kyoko and Reino together and the last was the love rival named Murasama Taira who knows kyoko as Setsu Heel.

As Kyoko, or Katora as she called herself, glanced around the room she saw Murasama and her eyes almost widened with surprised but in her quick resolve made it seem as if she did not know him. She causally turned to Reino but urgently telepathically (she hoped) warned him.

If Reino understood he didn't let it on. Leaving kyoko slightly exasperated but still hiding in cool codependent character completely unlike anything Setsuka could or would ever dream of.

Murasama eyed Kyoko carefully, something tugged at his mind but quickly dismissed it because the natural beauty seemed to be in a heavy relationship with the lead singer of Vie  
>Groul he simply glazed over as if she wasn't there. There was no way he was going to get involved in another brother-sister complex relati. . . . Murasama's eyes widened. "Thats where!"<p>

The director and everyone with the exception of kyoko and Reino jumped at the sudden outburst. The latter two stayed silence, kyoko sweating on the inside but never letting her fear surface. The director dismissed the rather up-brunt embarrassed actor and continued on.

"Since you all know what's going on, lets get down to the introductions." He Glanced at Kyoko with toothy grin, "lets start with you."

Kyoko exhibited signs of murderous intent for a minor second before smiling graciously. She remembered in that moment that the reason the director didn't know her real name was because Reino put the condition the he chose the girl and that it was her choice whether or not she wanted to use her real name. Quite convenient for both Reino and Kyoko , since neither wanted to deal with some unsightly characters ((((Reino doesn't want some random girl in his pv because they usually become too fangirl style, and kyoko doesn't want Murasama to realize its her- he if he doesn't know her real name she doesn't want to risk it)))). She stood up and despite her first thought gave off a warm welcome that though didn't contradict her character didn't feel full hearted. "My name is Katora. I'm Reino~kun's girlfriend. It's a . . ." She tilted her head as if she didn't know what to say, "pleasure to meet you."

After her everyone took their turns, kyoko found Nico Moine one of the more refreshing ones to listen to, mainly because he took delight in acting even if it was something small while everyone else thought of it was a job.

"And as you know my name is Earl, I'm here to make you all look good." There were a collection of chuckles from the actors and the director himself but kyoko was not amused. Earl sighed and clapped his hands, "alright then. Shooting will start after lunch, so break for thirty minutes and meet back here."

A/N: first time was TMB  
>Second was their eyes<br>Third was when she came out of the shower  
>Fourth she was dressed as Mio<p>

***surprise! Hi everyone, first off wanted to say thanks for Still reading my stories, second sorry for the long updates and third I want to thank GravitationZero for helping me beta my stories. You rock, and to anyone who likes/loves/faves my stories you should definitely check out her stories seriously I can't wait for the next one. :D Well I Hope you enjoyed my lovelies, Peace Out ;D


End file.
